


221A Baker Street

by Rycmika



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycmika/pseuds/Rycmika
Summary: While the rent was cheap and the owner an absolute angel, my neighbor was absolutely terrible. I’ve never even met the man and he makes my life a living hell! Playing his violin at all hours of the night, the police were always knocking on his door, and honestly, I was fairly certain he was a drug addict.As nice as it was, I was beginning to regret moving into 221A Baker Street.





	221A Baker Street

Once again I was woken up by the sound of a violin. I groaned a turned over in my bed, squinting to see what time it was. Although the numbers were relatively blurred, I could make out most of the numbers, well, enough to know it was between 2 and 3 in the morning.

I turned back over and covered my head with the nemours blankets covering me, an attempt to block out the sound.

It hardly did anything. 

It’s not like it wasn’t a nice sound. It was actually rather good. I probably would have appreciated it if it hadn’t been playing so early in the morning.

26 going on 27 and things were going well for me. I was in my last year of medical school and was doing really well in my classes. I had a good part time job at a cafe and wasn’t strapped for money.

The only problem was my apartment.

While the rent was cheap and the owner an absolute angel, my neighbor was absolutely terrible. I’ve never even met the man and he makes my life a living hell! Playing his violin at all hours of the night, the police were always knocking on his door, and honestly, I was fairly certain he was a drug addict.

As nice as it was, I was beginning to regret moving into 221A Baker Street.

oOoOoOoOo 

I tried to nonchalantly ask Mrs Hudson about my neighbor while we had tea. I didn’t get much, just the names of the two (yeah there are two) tenets of 221B Baker Street. 

A Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. She left shortly after and I got started on a paper that was due the next week.

oOoOoOoOo

The police were there again. I peered at them through the small opening of my door, watching them head up the stairs to my neighbors. Once they were up, I ventured outside of my room to question Mrs Hudson about the police officers.

Though when I voiced my question, she just laughed and told me not to worry about it.

oOoOoOoOo

I jumped in my seat as the sound of the door to the apartments swung open with enough force to hit the wall. I listened intently as numerous people entered talking urgently.

Assuming it was just my neighbors acting up again, I turned on some music to drown out their voices and went back to work.

oOoOoOoOo

I leaned back in my desk chair and cracked my neck. After apromicxmily 3 hours of typing, I was exhausted but I was finally finished my paper.

I got up and exited my apartment, heading over to see if Mrs Hudson has some tea and biscuits. I found her reading a magazine and was told to help myself. As an afterthought, she asked me to bring some tea up to, “Sherlock”. 

It took me a second to know who she was talking about, then remembered that it was the name of my neighbor.

I agreed and got myself busy preparing the tea and biscuits, dropping off my own in my room before heading up the stairs.

I knocked on the door and waited to be invited in, only then realizing my state of dress. Sherlock most definitely sounded like a mans name, though a strange one, but I wasn’t even wearing a bra!

I started when I heard what could only be my neighbor call me in. I placed the cups of tea and biscuits on the ground and opened the door a bit. I picked the tray back up and pushed the door open.

I was met with the sight of two men. A blonde sitting in an armchair to the side and a black haired man standing in front of the fireplace.

The room was…..messy. There were papers on every surface, the desk was cluttered and there seemed to be a dagger stuck to the mantle place, keeping papers there.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Come in and sit down.” The blonde said waving me over. Confused, I nodded and silently did what he said.

“Young, in your twenties but nearing thirty’s.” My eyes focused on the black haired man. He walked over to me and fixed me with an intense gaze.

“Still in university, not a repeat so the number of years to get your degree is greater. Most likely a medical degree.” My eyes widened as the words left the mans mouth at a rapid pace.

“You don’t have much time to yourself. Not many close friends and no significant other. Like to keep to yourself, so what on earth are you here for?” The man finished, chin in his hand. I felt my face burn in embarrassment. I mean, yeah I didn’t have a boyfriend or many friends, but I did have a lot of work to do!

Logic then caught up to me.

“How the hell do you know that about me!?” I asked on edge.

“He’s Sherlock Holmes. It’s what he does.” The blonde said, a little exasperated.

“And what does that have to do with - ” I stopped and sighed, shaking my head. “Know what. I don’t really care.” I stood up and walked over to the door, I stopped in front of it and turned back arms crossed under my chest.

“Thank Mrs Hudson for the tea, and do me a favour and stop playing that damned violin at all hours of the night!”

oOoOoOoOo 

I’d overslept.

I must have somehow unplugged my alarm clock, cause when I woke up the bugger was off. I panicked and and quickly got up to check the time on my phone, only to find out I had to be out of the house and on my way to class in 10 minutes.

I spritzed myself with perfume , hoping it’d cover my smell, seeing as The was no way I’d be able to shower that morning. I pulled on the first clothes I laid eyes on, grabbed my laptop and keys and dashed out the door. Only to almost run into a tall man in a suit.

“Ah! Sorry! In a rush!” I hastily apologized as I locked my door.

“Late for work?” The man asked holding a cane, thing, in front of him.

“No, a lecture.” I replied, shoving my keys into my pocket.

“Well then, you can’t possibly be late for that. I’ll give a ride.”

I paused and looked at the man. He seemed to sense my uneasiness.

“It’s the least I can do, with you having to deal with my dear brother as your neighbor.” He said.

I raised my eyebrows and checked the time. I only had 5 minutes. “Ok, sure. But just so you know, I did kickboxing as a kid, so don’t even think about trying anything.”

He lead me outside to his car and I told him the name of my school. His driver, yes he had his own personal driver, dropped me off and I gave him my thanks along with my name. He nodded and gave him his.

As I ran to class, I couldn’t help but think about how odd his name was. I guess it ran in the family.

Mycroft Holmes was his name.

oOoOoOoOo 

Today was the worst day of my life.

While in the library, I found the newly dead body of the librarian.

Yeah, not what intended to do with my afternoon. Of course, that included being questioned by the police.

But what really surprised me, was that my neighbors were there as well. I asked the detective about them, and found out that my neighbor, Sherlock Holmes was a worldwide famous private detective who even worked with the police. Maybe saying I was surprised was an understatement, I was down Dwight shocked. Though I guess it explained what had happened a few weeks ago, he must have thought I was a client.

When Sherlock and, I think his name was John, finally made their way over to me it seemed they were surprised to see me as well. They asked me questions about how I found the body, or rather Sherlock described what happened and I confirmed the story.

Once Sherlock was finished ‘questioning’ me he headed off, but John stayed for a second. He apologized for his friends rudeness at the apartments and said that I should come to have tea sometime. I smiled and nodded, agreeing and waving as he followed after his friend. The moment he was out of sight my hand fell down onto my lap. 

They really did seem like nice people, but there was no way I was going over for tea. I was also going to find a new place to live as soon as possible. 221A Baker Street was a great place to live, don’t get me wrong, it was just a little too rowdy for me.


End file.
